And That Was The First Day
by calliewrites
Summary: Prompt: "How—How long have you been standing here?" I can't tell him I can't tell him I can't tell him. He and I have been working together for five months now. Nine hours a day, four days a week, for five months. Surely, if something was meant to happen, it would already have. (Or—Annabeth has a crush on Percy but she's not sure she has the guts to tell him) [AU]


**Summary:** _Prompt: "How—How long have you been standing here?"_  
_It's the last day of work this year. It's the last day of work, and I'm going to tell him. I mean, what could go wrong? Best-case scenario: he feels the same. Worst-case scenario? He doesn't, we feel awkward, but then he goes home, I go home, and when we come back next year it'll all be forgotten. Plus, we've definitely been flirting. Yes. That's a good sign, right?No, it's not. I can't tell him I can't tell him I can't tell him. He and I have been working together for five months now. Nine hours a day, four days a week, for five months. Surely, if something was meant to happen, it would already have. _

**Notes:** Posted on AO3 a few months ago but I wanted to post it here too. English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes I'm sure I made. Still, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Heroes of Olympus, and the title's from Holy Ground by Taylor Swift.

It's the last day of work this year. It's the last day of work, and I'm going to tell him. I mean, what could go wrong? Best case scenario: he feels the same. Worst case scenario? He doesn't, we feel awkward, but then he goes home, I go home, and when we come back next year it'll all be forgotten. Plus, we've definitely been flirting. That's a good sign, right?

No, it's not. I can't tell him I can't tell him I can't tell him. He and I have been working together for five months now. Nine hours a day, four days a week, for five months. Surely, if something was meant to happen, it would have.

I sigh. It's been like that since this morning. I was determined to tell him, but every time I see him I lose my courage.

That's the moment he chooses to come back from the break room.

"Annabeth." I love how he says my name. Since I told him I didn't like it when people shortened my name, he stopped. Instead, he makes sure to pronounce every syllable for a good second. I know it's just to mess with me, but it doesn't really have that effect. I'll never tell him that. But the voice he takes when he says it, how he smirks and his eyes sparkle—Stop it, I scold myself. I'm ridiculous.

"Hey, Percy," I try to say his name the same way he says mine. It must be a good enough imitation, because he laughs a little. "You're done with your break?"

"I am. Well, I mean, my official break. Doesn't seem like there's a lot to do here either, right?" He looks around the deserted movie theater.

"Yeah, true. But, at 10PM on December 24th, I guess people have other things to worry about than to go to the movies."

"Except us."

"Except us," I agree.

We don't know what to say next. Usually we talk a lot, but somehow tonight feels kind of different. It's colder outside than it has been all year. And it's silent as hell. But it's not an uncomfortable silence, either. At least I don't feel that way. I like being there, next to Percy, smiling to each other from time to time.

Finally, my shift ends. I ask Percy when his does, even though I already know he's done too. I looked at his planning when I took my break. When I was still thinking about telling him.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home? You told me the other day your car was at the garage." He asks as he opens the doors of the theater. 'Coldest night of the year,' the weatherman said this morning. And I have no trouble believing him. I look at Percy. How does he manage to look this good even in a weather like that? His cheeks are red from the cold, his hair is ruffled by the wind, and his sea green eyes reflect the moon. Sometimes I think it's unfair to look that good. He looks like a god. Well, no, even he's not that perfect. More like a demigod, or something.

I catch myself and realize that I haven't answered him. "Uh, a friend was supposed to pick me up." I look around the parking lot, but Leo's car certainly isn't here. "But apparently, he forgot. He probably got caught up in one of his new projects."

"He?" Is it me, or do I hear jealousy in his voice? I look up at him, but he's looking away.

"Uh, yeah. Leo, he's—you've already seen him, I think. He comes here sometimes. Scrawny, not very tall, and big, curly brown hair?"

"Oh, I think I've seen him once or twice." He looks uncomfortable. "He's funny."

I don't know what to say. I don't really want to talk about Leo anymore. My thoughts wander, and I find myself once again wondering whether I should talk to him or not. "So... If you're not too busy, a ride home would be great."

"Uh, of course. Follow me."

I give him the name of my neighborhood, telling him it'll be easier to direct him from there. We're both quiet as he drives. But it's not the same kind of quiet as it was when we were working. It's heavy, and I can see that we both can't take it anymore.

Finally, he breaks the silence. "So, what are you doing this Christmas?"

"I'm having dinner with my dad's family tomorrow. And I'm supposed to meet with my mum for lunch, if she, um, doesn't find anything more interesting to do."

"What do you mean?"

I don't answer right away, and take the time to curse myself. Why did I say that? "It's no big deal. It's just...she likes to spend time with her clients on big days like that. She says it's easier to find ways to defend them, once she knows them better." He looks confused. "Oh, I forgot to say, sorry. She's a lawyer."

He smiles, then shakes his head. "Sorry. I'm not smiling because of your story. It's just...it seems so familiar. My dad's the head of this company that sells swimming pools. Believe me or not, it works really well. And he's often working on big days, too. Didn't even call to wish me a merry Christmas last year. Sometimes it's like he's completely moved on from his life with us." Percy's always talking about his family. My mom did this, my brother and I went there... It's clearly something important for him, and it's sad he can't have the same thing with his father.

"It's his loss," I say. "I think he's making a huge mistake." I don't know what to tell him, exactly. I can't make it right, just like no one could make it right for me.

"Thanks." He glances at me and looks back at the road. "For what it's worth...I think your mother is making a mistake, too, Annabeth."

He has one hand on the wheel, and the other is just on his knee. Fuck it, I think. I reach over to him and squeeze his hand. He's not looking at me, but I see his lips stretching into a smile. I think I should take my hand back. He's going to think it's weird. I tentatively unhook my fingers, but he doesn't let go. So I keep holding his hand. I want to tell him.

"What about you, by the way? Your Christmas plans?"

"I'm staying at home with my mom, my stepdad and my little sister. My half brother—my dad's son—will probably come too. Christmas at his place isn't really fun."

We arrive in my neighborhood, and I tell him how to get to my building. As expected, Leo's car is still parked in front of it.

"You live here?" He asks, amused. I briefly wonder if he's mocking me, but I shrug it off—it's not really Percy's type. Well, mocking me does seem to be his favorite way to pass time, but he's never done it to offend me.

"Yeah. Why?"

He looks like he's fighting a laugh. I can't help but notice how good it looks on him. "Oh, nothing. It's just—see the tall building, over there?" He points to a building that looks about two streets away. "That's where I live. I pass in front of your place, like, at least twice a day."

We both laugh. "How come I've never seen you here before?"

"Dunno." He laughs again. "That's weird."

I notice that my hand is still in his. He must have taken it again after parking. I take it back a little reluctantly. "Thank you, Percy. You probably saved my life." I grin. "Without you, I would've frozen to death out there."

"What can I say. Rescuing people, saving the world. That's what I do."

"Saving weird whales, too." I add, remembering the time he'd told me about the whale that looked like a cow he'd rescued at a camp.

His smile reaches his ears, and I very much want to kiss him. "That, too."

We stay silent, afraid to break the moment. But ultimately, I do. "Well, I'm gonna go. Thank you, Percy. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas."

"No problem. And, Annabeth? I hope you do, too."

I hear him calling my name when I'm about to close the door. "Wait. I'll walk you home."

"You know I live, like, 20 feet away, right?"

He smiles up at me. "I do."

He walks with me to the door, and I let my hand between us, tentatively. He takes it.

We stop in front of my building. And we don't let go. I study his face, his serious expression that I haven't seen that much. And I can tell he's studying me as well. "I'm happy I met you, Annabeth. These five last months have been really, really great."

I look at his lips. Maybe I don't have to tell him. Maybe I can show him how I've felt since I met him.

He looks like he's about to speak again, but then shakes his head. And then we hear a car, and that's when I feel like the worst case wasn't what I had planned, but what happens now. Because when Percy sees the car, he instantly looks horrified. And then he looks at me. And at the car again.

"Shit. I'm so dumb. I forgot Rachel. Shit. Annabeth, I'm so, so sorry. I-I need to go. Merry Christmas." And then he goes back to his car and drives in direction of his apartment. Great. Annabeth Chase, dumped by her not-even-boyfriend-yet for another girl.

I all but throw myself on the couch when I get to the apartment I share with Leo. "You forgot to pick me up," I say, glaring at him.

"Sorry. I was working on this old TV remote. I wanted to light the lighting garlands with it..." He looks sheepish, but also rather proud of himself. I guess he succeeded.

"'S okay," I concede. Because, truth is, it is. It was. I had a great time, until Percy remembered Rachel. Whoever she is.

"So. I saw you with this guy you work with. Percy, right?" He wiggles his brows. "What happened? Why isn't he up here?"

"Yes, Percy. And I don't really want to talk about that."

"Okay."

"Not at all, actually."

"I said okay. Movie? I ordered Chinese food, if you want some."

"Did you order fried rice?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Movie, food, and no questions sounds great."

Leo gives me my blanket, passes me the rice, and sits next to me. That's what I like the most about living with my best friend, I think. It's not like when I lived with my dad, and my stepmom always wanted me to spill everything, to 'bond'. Leo's not demanding. We've known each other for so long, we know how the other reacts. And, especially, when the other wants to be left alone.

Half an hour in and I still can't focus on the movie. I can't stop thinking about tonight. I'm glad I didn't tell Percy I liked him, though. Or that I didn't kiss him. It would've been so embarrassing. Being rejected on Christmas Eve would be mortifying. At least I escaped that. But—why had he never talked about a his girlfriend? I mean, I guess that's who Rachel is. Otherwise, she would spend christmas with her family, right?

I try to imagine her. What does Percy like in girls? Is she tall or short? Does she have freckles? Straight teeth? And her hair—I think I saw red hair in the car. Is she a redhead, or maybe she wasn't alone?

Stop. There's no point in thinking about that. I need to move on. It's better to know now.

What upsets me so much is that I'm pretty sure Percy was going to kiss me. And I really, really don't see Percy as the kind of guy who cheats on his girlfriend. He's always so passioned by what he does, he gives everything he has.

"Hey, Annabeth. Wake up." Leo shakes me a little, but I don't open my eyes. He sighs. "Annie, wake up! Wake up or I start tickling you. It's midnight and I want to give you your christmas present." That gets me to open my eyes.

"Really? Now?" I sit up and raise an eyebrow. Leo usually wants to open christmas presents when he wakes up on christmas. I swear, sometimes I feel like he's as mature as when I met him.

"Ha, you wish. Do you even know me? How can you pretend to be my best friend? I can't believe you. Of course not now. I just wanted to tell you that the movie's over. Oh, and also," he smirks, "there's a guy on the lawn. He looks a lot like the guy I saw you with earlier. And he looks like he's freezing to death."

"What are you doing here, Percy? It's midnight." I almost didn't want to come. But curiosity got the best of me. And, also, I felt bad for letting him outside like that.

"I wanted to talk to you. Needed to talk to you." Even with his winter coat and beanie, his teeth are chattering, and his lips are blue.

"Oh, gods. Percy, how—how long have you been standing here?"

"I don't know. Half an hour? I took a walk and all I wanted to do was to come here, so I did, but I didn't know which apartment was yours, I looked on the mailboxes but your name's not on any of them, so I wanted to go back but I just couldn't, and I don't even have your phone number, and.. I'm sorry, Annabeth."

The poor guy does look like he's going to freeze to death. "Come on, Perce. You're going to turn into an ice statue if you stay here."

Turns out, I don't even have to get my keys, because Leo's waiting for us at the door when we step out of the lift. "Hey, dude. I'm Leo Valdez. Bad boy supreme, Annie's best friend and roommate." Percy raises his eyebrows at me. "Oh, and don't forget the best one: Santa at the nursery down the street."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Percy Jackson. Annabeth and I, uh, wor-"

Leo doesn't let him finish. "Yeah, yeah, I know." And he's smirking again.

I roll my eyes and push past Leo, motioning at Percy to follow. "I'm gonna kill you one day, Valdez." I look at Percy. "So, what do you want? We still have some Chinese food, and we have coffee... I think you need coffee, man. Or hot chocolate. Or, hell, even warm water. You look like you're about to turn into an ice cube." I wonder how he's even able to joke at this time of the day. Fortunately, I don't have to tell him to leave, although I'm sure he'll listen at the door.

I take Percy's winter clothes and give him a cup of coffee once it's ready. He's quiet the whole time. "Hm.. What did you want to say?" I ask, because I feel like he's never going to talk.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. For the way I took off earlier. It's just, when I saw Rachel's car, I freaked out, and—"

"It's okay," I mutter. "I get it, you don't have to apologize. Jealous girlfriend?"

He all but spits out his coffee. "My—you mean Rachel? Is that what you think she is?"

"Well... she comes to your house on Christmas. You're with me, about to tell me something, and then she passes and you run after her. What does it look like?"

He laughs. "Like my best friend who comes to crash to my place after driving for five hours, when nobody's home because my family went to some restaurant?"

"Really?" I narrow my eyes? "She's not even your ex-girlfriend or something?"

"She is my ex-girlfriend. We were together for, like, a month, when we were fourteen. And I didn't even know we were together."

I laugh, relieved. "You didn't know you were together? How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure. I was a naive 14-year-old, I guess." We smile a little, but it turns into laughter and soon we're crying because we're laughing so hard.

"Anyway," he says after a few minutes. "I didn't come here to talk about Rachel." Don't say anything, figuring he'll speak when he wants to. "Well, when my mom came home, she saw me, um, sulking on the couch, so I kind of explained what happened and how much of a dumbass I am, and she told me that you hadn't actually said that Leo was your boyfriend and maybe I had jumped to conclusions, and after that all I wanted was to ask you. And, I also wanted to apologize about how I acted. And maybe, maybe a tiny part of me just needed to see you."

And a tiny part of me just wants to hug him really tightly. Maybe. "You—talked to your mom about me?" I decide to focus on that, first. It feels weird to imagine Percy talk to anyone about me, let alone his mother.

"Yeah, of course." He looks sheepish, and that's a look I'd never seen on him before. "And, if you to know the truth, it wasn't the first time I talked about you."

For some time, his words don't really register. But then they do, and I realize how dumb I've been. Percy doesn't have a girlfriend. He talks to his mom about me. And we're sitting very, very close.

"So," he's looking at me and it feels like he's even closer. "You don't have—"

Usually, I love to talk with Percy. But nothing's usual about tonight. "No more talking," I whisper.

And then I'm kissing him, or he's kissing me, and he has one hand on my cheek and the other in my hair, and I'm kissing Percy Jackson. And not only is it easier than saying that I like him, but it's also so much better.

"Merry Christmas, Annabeth," he mutters against my lips.


End file.
